It is desirable that an optimally designed SM alloy material is used for face-contacting parts such as sides for fitting comfortably with the user's head portions to which the spectacle frame is applied, as well as lens-fixing parts such as a rim. On the other hand, a member for connecting such members needs to be provided with boring, tapping, cutting and other similar machining operations, so that it is necessary to use for such members a metal which allows such machining operations to be performed readily. In addition, these members need to be soldered, and it is necessary to give due consideration to a soldering material to be used.
A soldering material which meets the above-described conditions is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 104808/1987. With respect to a spectacle frame disclosed in this application, an NT alloy material is used as major members, and a nickel-chromium alloy (hereafter referred to as a NiCr alloy) is used for portions which require machining. Furthermore, such members are soldered with a palladium-based soldering material (hereafter referred to as a Pd material).
Although such a conventional spectacle frame has had generally acceptable characteristics, there has been drawbacks in that the soldering material fails to flow smoothly in the soldering process and that it is not well suited to plating.